More Than Just You and Me
by REDbirdybird
Summary: Various One-shot and or dabbles featuring Tim, Steph and their son Jackson.
1. Baby I gotta go

"You're gonna be fine here without me...right?"

Tim nodded vigorously at the blond woman as he watched her move swiftly around the bedroom, pulling on the various parts of her Batgirl suit. While he sat there, on the edge of the bed, with their infant son. Jackson, sitting on his lap, teething on one of his toys that Tim would have to clean later as it was now covered in drool. "Yes, yes, yes, we'll be fine Stephie, I promise." Tim looking down to smile at the black haired child as he spoke.

"I know, I know…" She sighed, pulling and tugging on the top part of her suit, "It's just...I-I haven't…-"

"Left his side since he was born?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman though understanding laced his words, "Baby, it`s just patrol. It won't even be a full night. Just a few hours for mommy to get some fresh air!" Tim smiled, his eyes turning back to the baby and his words switching to an instant coo once he did.

"Guh, but-but," she shifted over to kneel down in front of the two, her not yet gloved hand cupping the infants chubby cheeks, "How can I not worry? Look a this faaace. He`s practically guilting me to stay. I should stay." She sighed, moving in to press her lips to Jackson`s forehead, the baby giving a tiny happy squeak, grinning widely at the woman.

"No, no, no, you've been cooped up forever, Steph," Tim paused, one hand reached down to push a lock of hair behind her ear, an action made to get her attention, "you'll go and kick some ass with Dick and Damian, and I`ll be here. We'll play in his pen, I`ll feed him, give him his bath and then it's off to bed...maybe a few diaper changes in between. And when you get back, you'll feel better for actually not being the hermit crab Damian`s been calling you."

Steph made a face, grumbling under her breath for a long moment, they had gone over this numerous times, and each time, he reassured her bigger worries, the smaller ones escaping her just as quickly. "Youre right….Damn-/darn/ you." She corrected herself quickly, ducking to kiss the baby's head once more, before moving up higher to peck her husband's lips, "I love you, both of you and I`ll be back as soon as I can."

"No rush Baby," Tim reassured, his lips inching to press back against hers in a felting kiss before he pull back, smiling gently, "No go on...me and Jackie will be here waiting."

"Right." She sighed once more, pulling on her cowl and in ducking out the window, though not before getting one last good look at the two in. Tim gently grabbing the baby`s hand, "Say bye-bye Mommy."

Being too young to register any of this the infant merely waving his tiny arms happily, Stephanie laughing softly before she disappeared into the night.


	2. Please sleep

A/N: I love the idea of these trio too much to not post more about them. So this is now a small series of one shots/ Drabbles. As it says in my bio you can request what you might want to see from this pair or if you wish me to write you something different (Still in the bat verse) I`ll also get that out asap.

Any way. This chapter just takes place a few hours after the first.

"Jackie...please…it doesn't have to be like this…"

Timothy groaned, bouncing the tiny baby in his arms as he lazily strolled around the nursery. The vigilante`s eyes slightly droopy and a yawn once again broke past his lips just after the words. Light blue eyes looking to wide baby blue ones, "We can't stay up forever you know…Mommy'll never leave me alone with you again if she knew I couldn't even put out to bed on time."

Jackson only blinked back at the other before smiling, tiny hands fumbling against the small red fuzzy blanket the baby was swaddled in.

"Please go to sleep…" Tim begged, his voice echoing in a small whine as he readjusted the boy in his arms. "Okay, Okay, how about a story?"

Though he got no acknowledgment for this question Tim still nodded and went to plop down in the rocking chair, shifting the child in his arms one more so he could reach over and grab the thick book on the window sill beside them, a small, tired sniffle leaving Timothy as he laid the book on his lap and began to read...


	3. Mommy and me

"Who's mommy's baby?" The blonde cooed lovingly cuddling the giggling infant closer to coat his chubby face in warm kisses. "You are! Yes you are!" She grinned, her lips pressing a particularly loud kiss to the baby's cheek, the child laughing louder and tiny hands reached to touch her face.

Happy, baby blue, innocent eyes peering back at her as she pulled away only to come back and playfully kiss the baby's neck laughing softly at the excited squeal that left the child even before her fingers started to tickle Jackson`s sides.

"My precious boy! Yes you are!" She grinned, pulling away to kiss the top of the baby's head, small strands of black hair already growing. "Mommy loves you baby." She hummed softly, shifting to toss the baby into the air, only a slight distance, readjusting her sitting position on the floor to sit cross legged before she caught him again, sitting her child down in her lap, one hand brushing the black locks of hair straight as her other hand grabbed the stuffed animal closest to her and handed it to Jackson.

Her smile growing when he sweetly wrapped his arms around it in a makeshift hug. Stephanie moving back to press one more kiss to the top of his head, "Mommy loves you Jackson, always~"


	4. Grown Up Time

A low sigh left the vigilante as he felt the blonde bat cuddle closer against him in her sleep, his eyes still closed as he simply reveled in the warm feel of the sun that seeped in from behind the curtains and shown over the pair.

A small smile curving on his lips when he felt warm lips press against his jawline once, twice, and then once more, trailing all the way till the blonde was nibbling gently on his earlobe, "Do you hear that?" She murmured into his ear, Timothy pausing of just a millisecond to listen to the silence.

"No? Why? Is that bad?"

"No…" She hummed, her lips pressing against his cheek softly as she started to shift her position, her leg draping over his waist and her body sitting atop his own, Stephanie smiling, or smirking down at him as she straddled him, leaning down to press her lips against his, "Jackie isn't awake yet~"

"Oh?" His words slightly muffled against her soft lips that moved smoothly against his, her hands moving to find his and pin them to the bed gently as her hips slowly started to grind against his, a long sigh leaving both of the vigilantes as Tim returned to gesture, grinding back with just as much enthusiasm.

"W-We have a few minutes." she continued heat starting to color her cheeks pink while grinding harder against his hips as her teeth bit down on his lower lip, Tim nodding as much as he could.

"Love me." He urged his fingers squeezing hers gently as his lips found hers, returning the passionate embrace of lips and tongue-

Before cries could be heard just down the hall. Both adults freezing in their movements and glancing at the door, Stephanie being the first to move. Placing a quick kiss to her husband's lips, "Alas we must part~" she groaned, "Later, we'll have some time later. Promise."

"I can wait Sweetheart." Tim sighed, giving the other a reassuring smile, slightly disappointed about this departure as the blonde moved off of him and walked to the door. Tim looking up at the ceiling before he pushed himself up, and made to go and met his wife in the nursery.


End file.
